The present invention relates to a connection, between a fuel injector and a fuel supply souce, which prevent evaporation of fuel between the fuel injector and the fuel supply source.
The fuel system on an automobile has several connections between the fuel tank and the fuel injectors which are part of the fuel system. The fuel is delivered to the fuel injectors through a fuel rail in which the fuel is pressurized. Each connection in the fuel system has the potential to allow fuel to evaporate through elastomeric seals which make up the connection. O-rings are typically used for these seals. Shed soak tests, in which a fuel system is immersed in a fluid, are used to measure hydrocarbon evaporation from the fuel system. Even though the o-ring seals prevent liquid fuel from leaking from the fuel system, the o-ring seals allow vaporized fuel to escape from the fuel system and into the atmosphere.
To alleviate this problem, a rigid connection was used to minimize the evaporative hydrocarbons, leading to the components that make up the fuel assembly being bolted together or otherwise connected with hard connections. This approach resulted in difficult tolerance stack-ups between the engine intake manifold and the fuel rail.
It would be beneficial to develop a fuel system having a compliant, flexible connection between two fuel system members which allows little to no evaporative outgassing.
Briefly, a fluid assembly is disclosed. The fluid assembly comprises a first conduit having a generally annular first body and a first longitudinal channel extending therethrough and a second conduit having a generally annular second body disposed over a portion of the first conduit and having a second longitudinal channel in communication with the first longitudinal channel. The second conduit further includes a retainer fixture. The assembly also includes a seal assembly including an annular seal having first and second seal members, an o-ring disposed within the seal generally against the first and second members, and a retainer biasing the o-ring toward the first and second seal members. The seal assembly is disposed between the first fuel conduit and the second fuel conduit such that the first seal member engages the first conduit and the second seal member engages the second conduit. The retainer engages the retainer fixture, and the seal assembly releasably connects the first conduit and the second conduit.
A method of sealing a first fuel conduit having generally annular first body and a first longitudinal channel extending therethrough and a second fuel conduit having a generally annular second body and a second longitudinal channel extending therethrough with a seal assembly is also provided. The seal assembly has an annular seal having first and second seal members, an o-ring disposed within the seal generally against the first and second members; and a retainer biasing the o-ring toward the first and second seal members. The method comprises inserting the o-ring into the seal and forming a seal subassembly; inserting the retainer clip and the seal subassembly over the first conduit; disposing the second conduit over the first conduit such that the first longitudinal channel is in communication with the second longitudinal channel, and such that the second conduit biases at least a portion of the retainer clip from a first position in a first direction; and further disposing the second conduit over the first conduit, the at least portion of the retainer clip returning toward the first position, the retainer clip releasably retaining the second conduit over the first conduit.
A method of forming a vapor barrier between a first conduit and a second conduit is also provided. The method comprises providing a first conduit having a first conduit end, a first channel extending therethrough and an exterior perimeter surrounding the channel; inserting a seal assembly over the end of the first conduit, the seal circumscribing the exterior perimeter, the seal assembly including a seal having a first member and a second member and an o-ring disposed against each of the first and second members; providing a second conduit having a second conduit end and a second channel extending therethrough; and inserting the second channel over the first conduit end and the seal assembly such that the first conduit is in communication with the second conduit, forming a gap between the first conduit and the second conduit, the o-ring biasing the first sealing member against the first conduit and the second sealing member against the second conduit, the seal extending across the gap.
Briefly, a fluid assembly is disclosed. The fluid assembly comprises a first conduit having a generally annular first body and a first longitudinal channel extending therethrough and a second conduit having a generally annular second body disposed over a portion of the first conduit and having a second longitudinal channel in communication with the first longitudinal channel. The second conduit further includes a retainer fixture. The assembly also includes a seal assembly including an annular seal having first and second seal members, an o-ring disposed within the seal generally against the first and second members, and a retainer biasing the o-ring toward the first and second seal members. The seal assembly is disposed between the first fuel conduit and the second fuel conduit such that the first seal member engages the first conduit and the second seal member engages the second conduit. The retainer engages the retainer fixture, and the seal assembly releasably connects the first conduit and the second conduit.
A method of sealing a first fuel conduit having generally annular first body and a first longitudinal channel extending therethrough and a second fuel conduit having a generally annular second body and a second longitudinal channel extending therethrough with a seal assembly is also provided. The seal assembly has an annular seal having first and second seal members, an o-ring disposed within the seal generally against the first and second members; and a retainer biasing the o-ring toward the first and second seal members. The method comprises inserting the o-ring into the seal and forming a seal subassembly; inserting the retainer clip and the seal subassembly over the first conduit; disposing the second conduit over the first conduit such that the first longitudinal channel is in communication with the second longitudinal channel, and such that the second conduit biases at least a portion of the retainer clip from a first position in a first direction; and further disposing the second conduit over the first conduit, the at least portion of the retainer clip returning toward the first position, the retainer clip releasably retaining the second conduit over the first conduit.
A method of forming a vapor barrier between a first conduit and a second conduit is also provided. The method comprises providing a first conduit having a first conduit end, a first channel extending therethrough and an exterior perimeter surrounding the channel; inserting a seal assembly over the end of the first conduit, the seal circumscribing the exterior perimeter, the seal assembly including a seal having a first member and a second member and an o-ring disposed against each of the first and second members; providing a second conduit having a second conduit end and a second channel extending therethrough; and inserting the second channel over the first conduit end and the seal assembly such that the first conduit is in communication with the second conduit, forming a gap between the first conduit and the second conduit, the o-ring biasing the first sealing member against the first conduit and the second sealing member against the second conduit, the seal extending across the gap.